


Lipstick Stains Aren't Permanent

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hot, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Spencer has a little thing for being marked up by you. However you're in a secret relationship as neither one of you is out to the team... so you go for a non permanent solution.





	1. A Brilliant Idea

"Oooh fuck! FUCK. PLE- PLEASE!" Spencer's garbled whimpering came out broken and just plain desperate. His spine was arched up in a way you could only describe as delicious- especially with your name rolling off his tongue. 

Your lips brushed the unruly strands of his hair as you spoke in a velvety tone, "What is it baby boy?" 

At your question a moan dripped from his mouth. Which had been hanging open since you took his throbbing member in one go (you had fingered yourself open beforehand but he didn't need to know that). A simple "anything! Just anything" was forced out between his explicit noises. 

"Anything?" You purred. He nodded hysterically, trying to move his hips with your bouncing. 

After squeezing his hips he stilled, "Sorry, Sir." 

Chuckling you breathlessly said "good boy", watching him shiver at the praise. Letting your head dip down your heavy breaths fell into the corner of his neck. Your lips roamed his skin, placing sloppy kisses just under where a shirt collar would lie. 

Just like you knew he would his lower lip pushed out a tiny bit at your actions, whining softly. "Y/N, please no." 

You knew you were pushing it... but you just loved the way his hips would thrust sharply up directly hitting your prostate. The way his breath caught in his throat, tilting back his head to bear his neck in submission. How his eyes if not already closed would shut tight as if in pain. 

Whenever you were allowed to mark him up you would practically cum on the spot. The way he reacted was incredible, he just melted into a puddle at your touch. It was intoxicating.

"I know. I'm I'm sorry I swear. It's just..." You cut yourself off to let a hearty moan out, your sentences continuing to be fractured in the midst of your hazy state. "I love the way you react when I mark you up as my own." 

On their own accord your hands had woven themselves into his hair, pulling slightly. Just enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. 

And as if on queue came his wrecked voice, "I'm go- I'm gonna cum." 

"Right there with you baby." Panting you kept your pace tourtuously slow, teasing yourself and him. 

His arms which had previously just been gripping onto your bare shoulders, leaving in their wake crescent moon shaped from his rough grib, tugged you down to his level again. 

"Kiss me." He demanded. He swallowed your moaning as he stroked your dick root to tip in a time somewhat close to your movements. The kisses were filthy, sloppy and messy in the best ways. Each of you were starving for air but couldn't bare to pull apart when the knots in your stomachs were so close to unraveling. 

Spencer came first, letting your name slip past his lips like a chant. His cum warm inside you, throwing you off the edge. God you were so full, "Shit ah ah AH. SPENCER, FUCK." 

Your legs could use a minute or so to recooperate, so you just collapsed. Comfortable silence enveloped both of you as you lay chest to chest for a moment or two; in a sweaty mess of beating hearts, limbs interwoven. Spencer was the first to break it. He spoke, "I love you Y/N you know that don't you?" 

"I know Spence, don't worry. I love you too." You voice came out breathy as he carefully pulled out of you. Squirming when you felt his cum drip out of you, your cock twitching weakly. 

"I know you like to give me hickeys, and you obviously know I like it as well..." You rolled your eyes at his casual portrayal of just 'liking' it. "What?" He gasped in fake hurt. 

Your eyes met his, you lowered your voice to the deep baritone he loved to hear. "You don't just like it though do you? You love it." 

Spencer broke the eye contact, his gaze sweeping the corner of your shared bedroom. A blush crawling onto his face and chest, "Y/N." He whined at your words, "shut up." He attemtped to sound offended, yet there was no bite in his words. 

"I know." You sighed deeply, "We're not out to 'the family' yet so you don't want to be walking around with my marks all over you." His blush grew, "although if you did it would be nice because then everyone would know you were mine then." 

His blush grew deeper, giggling under you. "Well I uh. Um, then-" 

"Have I rendered the Dr. Spencer Reid speechless?" You smirked. 

"Shuttttt up."

***

Your after sex talk had ended in comfortable silence when he passed out, exhausted from the events. Leaving you to think. Just laying next to him with your muscles beginning to ache from practically doing squats for the past 30 minutes or so. 

Your eyelids dropped slowly, filling with sand almost, getting heavier and heavier by the second. Your breaths were only beginning to deepened when your eyes snapped open. 

THAT'S IT. 

YES. 

Your fingers twitched and seemingly on their own reached over to the nightstand. Dancing across the dark wood to find your phone, triumphantly you grabbed it. Writing down your self proclaimed brilliant idea in your notes under one tab named 'Spence' before slipping into sleep. 

***

Warmth pressing into the top of your head woke you from your sleep along with your name being hushed in your ear. 

"Y/N, wake up sleepy head." Spencer murmured quietly in that lovely sleepy baritone. The one that drove you a little bit more than crazy, his voice was smooth yet deep as he spoke. 

"Morning Spencer," you hummed to him "how was your sleep experience." 

"Good" he said simply. And upon opening your eyes you found that he was staring at your lips, whilst licking his. Complying with what you believed he was asking for you pressed your lips together, softly but hoping to make your message clear. You really do love him. 

"OH!" In a sudden flash your idea from the night before came back to you, hitting you like a bolt of lightning. 

The geniuses eyebrows knit together in a way that only seemed to look attractive when he did it, "yeah?"

"I had this really good idea after we fucked last night-" 

"Care to share?" Once more he licked his lips, and you sure as hell didn't miss the shiver that snuck up his spine when you spoke. You put the information in the back of your mind for safe keeping you'd remember that for later. He seemed to have a thing for your voice when you were tired. You had noticed it before, when you were tired your voice was deep and gravelly. Which seemed to cause Spencer to shiver, in what you hoped was arousal. 

"So you know how you LOVE to be marked up when I fuck you?" You sure as hell didn't miss the way his eyes blew wide as you lowered your voice and spoke to him. However you pretended to have no idea, settling instead to tease him more. "And because we're not out we can't exactly have you walking around with my hickeys littering you. Although... I have the feeling you'd like that-"

Not missing a beat he fucking whimpered, and all you did was smirk then continue speaking "So what if you let me mark you up... just not in a permanent way?" 

"What do yo- what do you mean? Not permanent marks?" Usually you would pride yourself on confusing your favorite doctor but this time it didn't matter. He was just too attractive currently to care. 

"Well," you said letting your fingers trace his jaw. "I could go out and buy some lipstick for me to wear while we fuck so I can leave non permanent marks all over you. That you can then just wipe off." 

You watched his adam's apple bob in his throat at the suggestion you had stated. A blush growing around his cheeks, "I think... I think I would like that." 

"Good." Then suddenly he was giggling, his cheeks turning even more red the longer he laughed at the lack of oxygen. His breaths were choppy and uneven as he attempted to stop laughing so he could reply. 

"That's the gayest thing you've ever said!" 

And then you were chuckling just as hard as he was a second ago. Full on belly laughing, grabbing your own sides as you tried to stop laughing so hard. Sucking in a ton of air your abs had begun to hurt. 

You couldn't put your finger on when you had stopped laughing but you now were breathing normally again. Your eyes met his, a shy smile now accompanied the blush still evident on his handsome face. 

"I think I would be down to try that." His voice was breathless and his gaze flickered away from yours. Now you couldn't have that. To fix the issue your fingers with light pressure, as to not hurt your beautiful boy, tilted his face back so it was facing yours. 

You kissed him just as lightly while cupping his face, "I love you." 

His breath caught in his throat "I love you too."

"Now I'm starving. What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Did you know it takes roughly anywhere from 30 to 40 days before one would actually starve to death. And that's only if you were to not have any food at all during that time, if you have small rations the human body can go for even longer without food. As the body starts to cannibalize itself, beginning with your fat. Then it starts to gain energy from your muscles, then after it begins to break down your-" He paused, "I'm rambling. Aren't I?"

"Yes." 

"Do you mind my rambling?" 

Kissing the corner of his mouth you answered truthfully, "I find it cute Spence." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Now for breakfast." 

Smiling he began on his rant again, "Like I was saying after your body eats through what useful energy is in your muscles it then goes to your brain. Extracting all the nutrients it can get and making your mental state deteriorate-"

***


	2. Good Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Spencer how exciting non permanent marks can be.

The sun had only began to set, just barely dimming the world around you when you finally slipped into the bathroom. 

Unlocking your phone with the signature click sound being the only sound you could hear in the bathroom. Though of course you could still hear Spencer moving about in the living room. Cleaning up from your recent dinner, you had only gotten away with the promise that you "had a surprise" for him. He'd jokingly teased you that that was the one exception for not helping him clean up. 

Chuckling you had walked away, bouncing with nervous energy over to the bathroom. Tonight was the night. 

You stripped yourself of your clothes before turning on the shower. Sighing at the relaxing rain like sound of the water crashing onto the shower floor as you stepped in. Hissing at the feeling of the water hitting your cool skin, imaging that the temperature of the liquid was immediately turning your skin cherry red. Letting your mind wander any way, iust not to what you were about to do as you already had a half chub. As you didn't need to cum as soon as Spencer's and your night began. 

***

Placing your now damp towel back onto its respective hook you stepped back into your outfit for (hopefully) not very long. It surely didn't cover much but you knew Spencer would enjoy that aspect of it. The only items being his favorite pair of your boxer briefs, a tight black pair that apparently made your ass look great. Along with one of his sweaters on top. It was baggy in some places and tight in others, this particular sweater was simple with the only color on it being gray. It was warm and knitted but not itchy. 

Most importantly though it smelled like him. 

The last touch wasn't your clothes though, no no no. The last thing was the lipstick you had picked out. Accidentally making eye contact with yourself in the mirror you chuckled, "God I look so gay right now." Speaking to no one but yourself in your whispered tone. 

The color you had picked was a purple, one that the woman from the store had said fit your skin tone perfectly. You had no idea what that meant but nonetheless you thought it did look nice on you. An added benefit was the fact that it had ended up being the same color as Spence's most worn shirt. Meaning it was his favorite color. 

Fingers reaching to the door handle you stepped out into your shared bedroom. Only hoping Spencer wouldn't think you looked stupid. You shook your head trying to remove the implausible thoughts from it, "Spencer. Would you come here?" 

Without even thinking about it your lips curled up into a smirk, that sounded like it was straight from a porno. 

His voice came from the hallway, "Yeah Y/N." His sentence was punctuated with his footsteps trailing closer. 

Quickly rearranging yourself into a more appealing pose you sat down on the bed. Letting your legs spread apart so he would clearly be able to see your hard on pressing against the fabric of your boxers. Allowing your arms to splay out behind you and hold your weight, but not before slightly messing up your hair. Trying your best to pout the way female models were so fond of, maybe then you wouldn't even have to say anything and he would just let you have your way with him. 

As soon as the door was pushed open enough so he could see you his breath hitched, then it sped up. His tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips, newly glazed over eyes flicking up and down your frame. 

You slowly got up, trying to be fluid with your movements as you padded toward Spencer. Letting your hips sway you stared him down. You didn't let him pull you into the kiss he was yearning for. Instead attaching your lips to his jugular, leaving behind prints of your lips with the purple lipstick stains. 

You felt his knees weaken as soon as you moved on to kiss another part of his neck. Small submissive sounds making their way out of his parted lips between pants. 

You steered him towards the bed, lowering your voice to test your little 'theory' before growling for him to "sit." 

He did sit. But, oh, did he also do so much more. He shivered when you had made your voice deep and gravelly like it was in the morning. And just to see him squirm once again you did it, "What a good boy." 

This time you pulled back so you could witness his reaction. Boy what a reaction it was... His eyes rolled back into his head under his eyelids as he bit the delicate skin of his lips. All the while he shivered, "Spencer." you whispered. 

He eyes shot open to look at you, "Yes sir?" 

"How much do you like it when I speak to you like that?" You questioned out of pure curiosity, of course using the same tone as before. 

"So much," was his half thought out answer. 

"Good." You kissed his cheek (only to leave another mark but he didn't need to know that).   
Satisfied with that you got back to what you both wanted most. Shoving him backwards so his body fell onto the mattress before draping yourself over him. 

Effectively slotting your erections together in one easy movement making you pant like a dog. You tugged at his shirt hem. His hands were shucking it off in seconds although the maneuver was a bit tricky as he was laying down. Indulging him you kissed you straight down his chest. In your wake leaving a trail of purple straight to the plains of his abs. 

Not missing the whimper that escaped him when you pulled away. You sat up on his lap, grinding down onto him. Moaning together at the desired feeling. 

You lowered yourself so your lips brushed his as you spoke, "you look so handsome right now. Covered in my marks and spread out. And it's all just for me." 

Hungrily kissing him after you finished your praise, swallowing his moans. Your hips trusted forwards down on him at the same time groaning back so he could swallow your noises. Pulling back you panted with the need for air, "fuck." 

If you thought he couldn't get anymore pretty you were wrong. He was a pure masterpiece with lipstick smeared across his lips, teeth, and chin. 

His eyes were blown wide and breaths raspy. "Please, fuck, please don't stop" he whined pulled you down via his sweater. 

Indulging Spencer you slipped your hands down from his shoulders to his hips so you unzip his pants. Stripping him bare in one go bringing both his boxers and pants down at once. This time your thrusts had a much more intense effect on him with only your boxers separating your members. 

He clutched your shoulders as he bucked up into your hips, begging for you to make him cum. Or for you to take your clothes off, it was hard to tell what he was saying when he was moaning between every other word. 

You did the latter. First off came his sweater, and then your boxers. Throwing them somewhere in the room, you'd worry about where they went later. Bucking your hips at the same time you kept littering his neck with kisses, which were no longer leaving marks. But it didn't matter with the way Spencer was writhing under you. 

With a hand snaking between your bodies, using your precum as lube, you stroked both of your dicks at once. Moaning as Spencer kissed you like he was going to die if he didn't. They were sloppy but still unfairly hot. With his whimpering in your ear and the feeling of his dick against yours you were gonna cum embarrassingly fast. 

"I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum. Gonna cum." Spencer chanted against your lips in an almost   
delirious state. His hands forcing you chest to chest and you messily kissed before he came into your knuckles. You followed him shortly after, unable to survive when he sounded so desperate to release because of you. 

He lazily pressed your sweaty foreheads together a few minutes after his earth shattering orgasm. Breathly stating the obvious, "I love you Y/N."

"I love you too Spence."


End file.
